User talk:SunDasher
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rowanflight page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 19:15, July 15, 2012 Welcome! Oh yes, that's amazing..she's amazing..YOU'RE amazing! Anysways, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki, I'm Rowanflight, but you can call me Rowan and I am an active admin on here! You can find a list of other staff members here. We have many users willing to help you out if you have questions. Oh, I almost forgot! Here's a list of cats you can adopt: Cats up for adoption. Have fun! Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) You can learn all about the wiki on the main page. And yes, there is no limit in the number of participants in a project. :3 Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I can always help you, we have some tutorials. 1 and 2! ;) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey sunsplash! I didnt know you edited here. What's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 19:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. =) Rowanflight Category:Signature 19:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Photo That looks great! WOW! You should join PCA. RowanflightCategory:Signature 20:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) If you join, I garuntee you you'll get better. ;) Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool! So, which cats do you RP as? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 20:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :D Which clan? And, if you didn't, I think you have to ask first to join a clan... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 21:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I have one or two cats there :D I also have one or two cats in winterclan and a kittypet :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 21:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Splash! Nice to see u here "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 21:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Charart Yep. You can make one of your RP cats, or ask to do sometone else's Rowanflight Category:Signature 01:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ? Are you still here? Rowanflight 23:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hai Splash! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 00:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Um... Sun, in chat... Something happened.... <--- Cinder called you a lying bitch.... Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 02:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG YA KNOW WHAT? My name is Kelly too. xD [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 02:52, October 14, 2012 (UTC) SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! DX ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY''